beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of births and events within Beyond: Two Souls universe. 1918 September *Shimasani's parents meet and get married. 1919 May 28 *Shimasani is born to her parents. 1949 March *McGrath's parents meet and get married. November 27 *General McGrath is born to his parents. 1957 October *Shimasani and her future husband meet and get married. 1958 June 30 *Paul is born to his parents; an Unnamed Man and Shimasani. November *Nathan's parents meet and get married. 1959 July 22 *Nathan Dawkins is born to his parents. 1960 January *Sam's parents meet and get married. May *Philip's parents meet and get married. September 15 *Sam is born to his parents. 1961 January 14 *Philip Holmes is born to his parents. May *Walter's parents meet and get married. 1962 January 7 *Walter is born to his parents. July *Helen's parents meet and get married. 1963 March 17 *Helen Dawkins is born to her parents. 1964 January *Susan's parents meet and get married. September 28 *Susan Holmes is born to her parents. 1966 January *Norah's parents meet and get married. April *Earl's parents meet and get married. September 29 *Norah Gray is born to her parents. December 14 *Earl is born to his parents. December *Cole's parents meet and get married. 1967 August 5 *Cole Freeman is born to his parents. 1969 February *Stan's parents meet and get married. October 9 *Stan is born to his parents. 1970 December *Vince's parents meet and get married. 1971 August 31 *Vince is born to his parents. 1972 January *Frank's parents meet and get married. September 21 *Frank is born to his parents. October *T. Clieford's parents meet and get married. 1973 June 20 *T. Clieford is born to his parents. 1976 August *Ryan's parents meet and get married. 1977 April 24 *Ryan Clayton is born to his parents. June *Lt. J. Sherman's parents meet and get married. 1978 February 16 *Lt. J. Sherman is born to his parents. 1979 July *Nick's parents meet and get married. 1980 March 30 *Nick is born to his parents. 1981 November *Jimmy's parents meet and get married. 1982 July 1 *Jimmy is born to his parents. 1983 February *Nathan and Helen meet and get married. October 5 *Laura Dawkins is born to her parents; Nathan Dawkins and Helen Dawkins. 1984 May *Paul and his future wife meet and get married. 1985 January 3 *Jay is born to his parents; Paul and a Unnamed Woman. 1986 February *Emma's parents meet and get married. August *Matt's parents meet and get married October 28 *Emma is born to her parents. October *Kirsten's mother and her future husband meet and get married. November *Jen's parents meet and get married. 1987 January *Steven's parents meet and get married. April 1 *Matt is born to his parents. June 10 *Kirsten is born to her parents. July 12 *Jen is born to her parents. September 7 *Steven is born to his parents. 1989 September *Jonathan and Norah meet and get married. December *Elisa's parents meet and get married. Unknown Month *Philip and Susan meet and get married. 1990 Unknown Month *An Unnamed Newborn is born to his parents; Philip Holmes and Susan Holmes. *Jonathan Nichols died due to a heart failure before his children's birth. *Philip and Susan lose their only son due to a unknown illness. May 10 *Jodie and Aiden are born to their parents; Jonathan Nichols and Norah Gray. *Aiden is stillborn. *Jodie is adopted by Philip Holmes and Susan Holmes. August 26 *Elisa is born to her parents. 1991 March *Paul's wife becomes pregnant with their second son. June *Thug Leader's parents meet and get married. November 11 *Cory is born to his parents; Paul and a Unnamed Woman. 1992 February 2 *Thug Leader is born to his parents. 2003 Unknown Month *A sixteen year old Matt moves to America. 2004 March *Salim's Father and his future wife meet and get married. June 10 *Kirsten organizes a party for her 17th birthday. November 7 *Salim is born to his parents; an Unnamed Man and an Unnamed Woman. 2011 April *Elisa and her future boyfriend meet and get engaged. December 16 *Zoey is born to her parents; an Unnamed Man and Elisa. Category:Characters Category:Chapters